Watch the Chemicals React
by TVchick08
Summary: Nat hasn’t seen Stephen in two weeks and she’s prepared to let him know just how much she missed him. Nathen


**Title** : Watch the Chemicals React  
**Author **: Britt  
**Rating** : M (very much so)  
**Pairing** : Nat/Stephen (duh)  
**Summary** : Nat hasn't seen Stephen in two weeks and she's prepared to let him know just how much she missed him.  
**Disclaimer** : sigh they aren't mine. It sucks

**A/N** : Ok so this is my first smut story, so please be nice. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**A/N2** : The title came from the song "Chemical React" by Aly & AJ

**Special Thanks To** : Sydney for making me write this. Lol.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast _

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Natalie didn't know why the hell she was standing on Stephen's porch at eleven o'clock at night, but she was. She wondered what led her here. Could it have been the fact that she hadn't seen the man she was slowly falling in love with in two weeks? Or was it the fact that, before he left, the sexual tension between them was so thick that Eva claimed she could see it? Or was it the alcohol? She was guessing that it was a little of all three that had made her come here. And with that she swore to herself that she would never drink another beer for as long as she lived. And that she would never talk to Eva again, or fall in love with emotionally challenged men. Nope, never again. She turned to leave when the door opened. _Well that didn't work._ She thought to herself, realizing that if she didn't want Stephen to notice that she was there she probably shouldn't have stood there for 15 minutes debating what she was going to do to that man.

"Natalie?" His voice sounded different, sexy almost. _Ok, stop it Natalie, this is ridiculous, he's your boss for God's sake._ She smiled to herself because technically he wasn't her boss for another sixteen days. She was going to have fun with this.

"Stephen?" She turned around to face him and was met with the most amazing site. For at this moment in time she realized that not only did Stephen Connor's voice sound sexy, but that he also looked incredibly sexy. Natalie choked, running her fingers through her hair. She grabbed a hold of the hand railings to keep from falling. _This isn't right. There is no way this is Stephen Connor. _She sighed and smiled to herself again, because standing in front of her was a very gruff looking, half naked, unshaven Stephen Connor, and boy did she have some devilish ideas.

"What are you doing here?" He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm not really sure." _But it involves you, me, and no clothes_. She thought to herself. "I needed to see you. It's been two weeks you know?"

"Actually it's been fifteen days, thirteen hours, forty-six minutes, and," he glanced down at his watch before continuing. "Eleven seconds." He looked back up at her and his eyes met hers, he smiled.

"You've been counting?" On the inside she was jumping for joy, not that she would let him know that.

"This is the longest I've been away from work since Jack was born." He saw the disappointed look on her face and continued. "Plus I missed you, a lot."

She smiled up at him, and deciding that her hands were now the most interesting thing around, looked down.

"Would you like to come in Natalie?" Her heart skipped a beat and she excitedly shook her head "yes".

"Jack?" She crossed the threshold, her bare shoulder touching his slightly, causing her body to become very hot all of sudden. She turned her head hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Grandparents." He smiled, shutting the door behind her. "The place is all ours." The grin that appeared on Nat's face would have made the Cheshire cat mad.

"Good." She said quietly, turning to face him. "Very good."

"Would you like something to drink?" He was standing behind her, very, very close behind her and it was driving her insane.

"No." She turned around, bringing her face only inches from his.

He smiled and his hands soon found her hips, pulling her flush against him. "I've missed you." He whispered, his fingers finding their way under the thin material of her tank-top.

"I missed you too." She moved her hands to his waist, linking her fingers through his belt-loops.

He brought his head down to her ear, his breath tickling the hair on her neck. He kissed her ear, causing her to shiver. "Why are you really here?" He pressed another kiss just below her ear, pulling her tighter.

"I wanted to see you." Her head fell back a little further, allowing him the room to kiss his way down her neck. "Of course in my head you had on a little less clothing."

He bit down gently, knowing that it would leave a mark. "Hmm, sounds good to me." He moved his head up and before he was able to speak her mouth assaulted his. His hands moved into her hair as his tongue collided with hers. She couldn't move, not that she wanted too, she had never been kissed like this, or at least nothing that felt this amazing.

Pulling back she rested her forehead against his. "Bedroom?" He smiled, kissing her hard, before gently pushing her backwards, toward the room they were looking for.

They stumbled down the hall-way, mouths never separating for more than a second or two. When they finally reached the bedroom Nat had already lost her shirt and Stephen's hands were busy working on her bra. Once in the room Stephen slammed the bedroom door shut, pushing Nat's back against it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Finally able to move her arms she wrapped them around his neck as her mouth attacked the spot just under his ear, biting it gently. He gasped, "don't do that." He mumbled against her shoulder. She smiled, kissing the spot she had just attacked.

His hands were still working on the hook of her bra and frankly she was getting quite frustrated. "Hold me up." He looked up at her questionably. "I'm tired of you fiddling with that thing. Hold me up so I can undo it." He smiled and moved his hands to her lower back, holding her tightly. Once she knew that she wasn't going anywhere she reached behind her and unhooked the bra and in one swift movement sent it over his head and onto the floor.

"Wow." She blushed at his statement, pulling his face in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling them against each other. "You're beautiful." He mumbled against her lips.

She laughed lightly, placing a kiss on his nose. "And you're crazy." He smiled before shaking his head "no". Placing a kiss on her nose he gently picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down, lowering himself on-top of her.

He kissed her gently before pulling back, brushing strands of hair off her face. "You sure about this?" She shook her head "yes" before pulling his face down to hers.

"Very much so." With that she kissed him hard, running her hands down his back, pulling him to her. "I love you Stephen."

"I know. I love you too." He kissed her eyes, then her nose, ending with the most passionate kiss she had ever received.

"You better not regret this in the morning." She whispered against his cheek, tears forming in her eyes, knowing that if he did she would kill herself.

"I won't, I promise." He kissed her passionately, before pulling back to kiss away the few tears that fell. He smiled down at her, his heart melting at the look on her face. "I love you; nothing's going to change that, certainly not this." She smiled back and he moved his face down to her neck, placing kisses along the whole left side before moving to do the same on the right. Moving his hands down her side to rest at the top of her jeans he let his fingers wonder just under the waistband, groaning when she wiggled underneath him. "That's not helping."

"Sorry." She shifted back into her previous position. "Remember how earlier I said that I wanted to see you, but with less clothes on." He nodded his head. "Well what do you say we get going on that one?" She winked at him and he moved down to kiss her again, her hands running over his stomach, before moving to her belt.

After successfully undoing her belt on the first try he pulled it loose, tossing it to join her bra on the floor. "You first." He nibbled on her ear lope, pulling his other hand free to help undo the button. Once he had the zipper undone he moved his hands back to her waist, looking up to her. The look he received was not what he expected, and he guessed that maybe he took a little too long. "You know how long it's been since I've done this right?"

"Way too long." She kissed him hungrily, reaching in between them to grab his hands, pulling them back so that she could slide her jeans down.

He moaned when her hands crossed over the part of his anatomy that had led them here in the first place. She kicked off her jeans and reached for the belt on his, yanking it off. The button and zipper didn't last much longer and she smiled when he bit down on her shoulder. He slid the pants down, never letting his mouth move from hers.

After tossing his pants onto the floor he moved his hands to tangle in her hair, pulling her head up to meet his, kissing her. She moaned into the kiss when he rubbed against her, her hands running down his back. "Stephen?" He moaned against her shoulder, kissing it gently before moving back to her mouth. She pushed him back gently, receiving a moan.

"What?" He looked down her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Protection?" She asked, letting her hands rest on his back gently.

He kissed her gently, "Bedside table." He then moved his hands down to her hips, rubbing circles on her stomach with his fingers.

"M'Kay." She moaned against his mouth, her hands moving down to the waistband of his boxers. Running her fingers under the top, rubbing against him she smiled when he moaned into neck. "You're driving me insane Connor."

"What's new?" He laughed when she smiled, running her hands down his chest. He kissed her passionately before making the move to rid her of her underwear. He slid them down slowly and smiled when she gasped against his shoulder. She gently bit down on his shoulder when his hands made contact with her thighs and she gently pulled his head down so their lips met. Once her underwear had gotten out of reach he pulled back, sliding them down all the way, tossing them onto the floor with the other garments. He laid back down, kissing her hard as her fingers dug into his back, leaving tiny marks. His hands slowly moved down to his boxers, but were stopped when her hands grabbed a hold of them, pulling back. Moving his hands to her waist he allowed her to slide them down, kicking them off when they got down low enough.

Her hands moved to his head, pulling him in for another deep kiss. His hands moved from her waist to run down her thighs, causing Nat to moan into the kiss. He pulled back, looking into her eyes and smiled at the look on her face. "You're really sure about this?"

"Mhm. It's not like we can really go back now." She smiled and kissed his shoulder, running her hands down his back.

"Good point." He moved his hands away from her and reached over to the nightstand, yanking the draw open, grabbing what he needed he shut it, before kissing her hard. "No turning back?"

"Nope, it's not like I want to or anything." She smiled, shifting into a more comfortable position. His lips met hers and there was no stopping them as they made love for the first time. When Nat awoke hours later, with Stephen curled up behind her, his arms wrapped around her protectively, she wondered why the hell she had waited so long. Smiling to herself she came to the conclusion that had she acted sooner, it would not have felt nearly as good as it did. Closing her eyes she snuggled back into his embrace, praying to God that this was the first night of many.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe _

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

**Lyrics belong to Aly & AJ from their song "Chemicals React"**

**For those of you who want me to write more stories than you really need to leave me comments :-D. because comments make me happy, and unless I'm happy, I don't write. thanks**


End file.
